Lifes' A Dance29
by ks
Summary: This chapter is to set up things to come, so if you don't read it, you won't understand what's to come. Confusing I know.....PLEASE READ


A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews…I hope to have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance29  
  
  
QUOTE: Life's a dance you learn as you go.---unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter stood up from his chair as Sophie walked into the room, a smile on her face.   
  
Sophie: Ready for "fun day"?  
  
She watched as "that" look, spread across his face  
  
Sophie: Oh no Peter…what's wrong?  
  
He shook his head and grinned at her  
  
Peter: Nothing  
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Then what is it?  
  
He pointed his index finger at his temple  
  
Peter: I got an idea  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down on his couch  
  
Sophie: Peter, we went over today's activities all night last night, don't tell me you're going to throw them out the window.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: Ok, I won't.  
  
She rolled her eyes, knowing there was no use arguing  
  
Sophie: So what's this plan of yours?  
  
He walked over to the window, and motioned her over. She sighed, but stood up and went over. She looked out the window and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: SO…  
  
Peter sighed  
  
Peter: Look at them, Soph. They're off into little groups, they're not ONE group  
  
She sighed and motioned her hand towards them  
  
Sophie: Peter, you are always going to have your little cliques it's…  
  
He held up his hand, motioning for her to stop talking  
  
Peter: I know that speech, Soph, and I know it's true. I just don't want that happening here. I want them to have a bond. They're a family, and they're all each other has…  
  
She looked out the window for a few minutes, but then turned to him and nodded her head to agree   
  
Sophie: Ok  
  
She shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: SO what's the plan?  
  
He grinned at her and began explaining it…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott stared at Shelby who was talking with Daisy. He couldn't stop staring at her. She had told him that she loved him, and he couldn't be any happier at the moment. He smiled to himself. Someone had told him they loved him, someone besides his parents or grandparents. He smiled to himself, knowing what his mom had always said was true.   
  
"Once you find them, you will know it," he thought to himself, wondering how many times she had told him that.   
  
He sighed, his mom hadn't apologized to the group because she had to take an early flight out. She had called and apologized to him that she couldn't make it, and he had understood. He wanted his mom to get to know Shelby though…  
  
"Maybe next time," he thought to himself.  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair, wondering what Peter had in mind for them. He knew it was something, because they had dragged them all out of bed an hour earlier than usual. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping to get some rest before Peter interrupted them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete smiled as she held Auggie's hand. She had been smiling ever since she had woken up this morning and found the note Auggie had left her. She felt like she was beaming--she was so happy. She giggled softly as he kissed her on the cheek. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and looked up at the sky, smiling.   
  
"I wish my mother could see me now," she thought to herself happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked around and shoved his hands in his pockets. He took in a deep breath and walked over to Laura who had seemed to be ignoring him all morning. He rolled his eyes as he tapped her on the shoulder, holding his breath, hoping that she wouldn't run. She turned around smiled shyly at him   
  
David: Hi  
  
Laura: Hey   
  
He scratched his neck and looked around, biting his bottom lip  
  
David: So I was wondering…   
  
He looked at the ground, not knowing what he wanted to say.   
  
Laura stared at him and smiled  
  
Laura: What is it?  
  
David looked up at her and smiled  
  
David: I just wanted to ask ya something…  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him  
  
Laura: Ok…  
  
He rolled his eyes again, hoping something 'intelligent' would come to him  
  
David: Maybe we could talk sometime? Get to know each other and stuff  
  
"Gya, that couldn't have been anymore crappy," he thought to himself annoyed.   
  
Laura looked at him and smiled  
  
Laura: Ok  
  
David looked at her shocked  
  
David: You kiddin' me aren't ya?   
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders and slowly shook her head  
  
Laura: No…  
  
David smiled at her  
  
David: Really…?  
  
Laura: Really  
  
David: Honestly…?  
  
Laura: Honestly  
  
David: Seriously…?  
  
Laura smirked at him  
  
Laura: Not if you keep on asking   
  
He nodded his head and held up his finger  
  
David: Right, sorry bout that  
  
He rolled his eyes and nodded his head  
  
David: See ya then   
  
She nodded his head and smiled slightly   
  
David turned around and tripped on his shoe laces  
  
David: *sarcastically* That was clever Davey boy   
  
He quickly jumped up and walked away, trying not to let Laura see his red face  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric sat up against a tree and watched everyone talk. He couldn't help but wonder why none of them wanted to talk with him, and he thought he knew the answer…   
  
"They musta' found out bout my moms," he thought to himself disgustedly  
  
He looked at the ground and closed his eyes tightly.   
  
"Don't cry-FREAK," he yelled at himself   
  
He clinched his fists together and gasped for air. He didn't want to hyperventilate right now, he had done it so many times before…he slowly calmed down his breathing.   
  
Eric: Whew…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow as he stared back and forth from Jacky and Daisy. He was so confused… He rolled his eyes and stood up. He began pacing back and forth, hoping Peter would come out soon and give them something to do. He shook his head and sighed…  
  
Ezra: When was the last time I wanted Peter to give us something to do?   
  
"I really am desperate," he thought to himself.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders and continued his pacing, something he had been doing a lot of lately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacky threw a pinecone up in the air, and watched as it came tumbling back down--landing a few inches away from her. She sighed and looked up at the main building. She wondered what was going to happen today. She had heard something about Peter planning a "fun day", but then again, she didn't know who she could trust around here so…  
  
Jacky: It's all so dern confusing   
  
She looked over at Ezra who was pacing back and forth. She wondered what it was about him. He was so geeky looking, but he was nice and didn't take advantage of her…  
  
She rubbed a hand over her head   
  
Jacky: Ugh!   
  
She threw another pinecone as far as she could…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby put her hands on her hips and smirked at Daisy   
  
Shelby: Could you stare at him any harder?  
  
Daisy didn't look at Shelby, she continued focusing on Ezra  
  
Shelby: If you stare any harder your eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Wonder how many times I've said that in the past two days?   
  
She looked at Daisy, who continued glaring at Ezra  
  
Shelby: Well…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I was just wondering if I could catch him on fire  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, and stood in front of Daisy, enabling her to be able to see Ezra.   
  
Shelby: Dais, what's goin' on with you?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and turned her back to Shelby  
  
Shelby: That's fine, don't look at me, I know your weird little rituals or whatever, but at least talk to me.  
  
Daisy sighed and closed her eyes  
  
Daisy: I just feel weird  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* More so than usual   
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and began to walk away but Shelby pulled her back by the arm  
  
Shelby: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were serious   
  
Daisy looked at the ground  
  
Daisy: I saw him talking with Jacky last night, and I just got a weird feeling…  
  
Shelby smiled at her  
  
Shelby: Jealous are we?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything  
  
Shelby: Maybe he's spoiled you. Only liking you, and now he's proven that he can like other girls, too.  
  
Daisy looked up at the sky  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I don't know HOW to tell him how I feel. I'm not very good in the emotion department  
  
Shelby patted Daisy on the arm  
  
Shelby: That makes two of us…  
  
She looked over at Scott who was staring at her. He had been staring at her all morning, and usually it would make her feel uncomfortable, but not today. It made her feel special…  
  
Shelby: but eventually, what you want to say gets sad.   
  
A dry smirk crossed Daisy's face  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You told him?  
  
Shelby slowly nodded her head and smiled  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I did.   
  
Daisy smiled at her friend  
  
Daisy: Maybe I will too someday…  
  
Shelby put her arm around Daisy  
  
Shelby: I know you will…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie smiled at Peter and gave him a curios look  
  
Sophie: Did you think of that all by yourself?  
  
Peter grinned and nodded his head  
  
Peter: Just get smarter every day  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Don't push your luck Peter  
  
They both walked towards the door  
  
Sophie: Now we gotta go tell the Cliffhangers…   
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
